Etacol Ron sequal
by Dahlias
Summary: (ch4 added) Whoever said Love was sweets and roses? Not me. Here's the sequal to Etacol Ron where the love between two best friends is put to the test. Will they pass it or will they flunk? HarryRon SLASH! R&R please. I beg of you!
1. Trouble

  
  


**WARNING:** This adorable fic i've written contains slash, meaning there is an adorable red head getting it on with an adorable dark haired who are happily in love with each other even though they are BOYS. Yes, there, i've said it! two males doing the monkey-monkey and loving it all the while. ^_^. 

This fic has fluff (i'm a romantic, so sue me.), but it also contains violence, abuse, foul language, & a few kinks. SO don't read if any of that gets under your skin 

**DISCLAIMER:** HP characters not mine so don't sue me for borrowing them for my own naughty reasons. Not making money off this in any way. My only payment are in the reviews and that's enough for me. ^_^.   
  


* * *

  


**SUMMARY:** Ron's summer predicament, confrontation with double red heads, and cliff hanger. ENJOY!!! ^_^.   
  
  
  
  


**1**

**Trouble**

  


A month into the Summer Ron was furious. He let the front door slam close and stomped down to where his new home was, since the night he returned home. Mumbling under his breath about unfair mothers and stupid rules he stopped. The walk down the slight hill hadn't calmed him in the slightest. He eyed the hidden tent with contempt. 

_It just wasn't fair!_ Ron thought to himself as the breeze ruffled his hair. A large tree with branches that sagged, so they were mere inches from the ground, effectively concealing the tent from view. Behind, just a couple of yards away, was the lake that had to be magically made due to Bill's pet years previously. Sure he, Ron, found it kind of cool to have his own little place with his own privacy but he missed the ghoul in the attic, the creaks his home made for no apparent reason, the noise from the family, and most of all he missed the desert his mother made but refused to feed him until he spilled secrets **and** removed his piercing. 

Well, that was simpler said than done. He had tried to conceal it and claim he had removed it but his mother just waved her wand and there it was in all it's glory. After that fiasco he simply said no to her request of removing it and after an hour or so of such tactics she stomped her foot on the ground and ordered him out of the house until he 'came to his senses'. 

Continuing his walk towards his 'home' he didn't stomp or whine but just thought about Harry. Harry, sigh, yelp his Harry was his very own savior. Kicking a pebble along the grass his sour mood changed to content. A day after the goodbye at the train station both lovers exchanged letters, well not letters persae, but writings that had both of them satisfied. 

Waltzing inside the tent his smile faltered. Since his banishment from the Weasley home no one had ever come to visit him. Maybe it had to do with the fact he forbade them to enter but that didn't mean they couldn't knock at the flap and call for him. 

Small on the outside it was spacious on the inside. From the entrance there was nothing but opened space. Curtained beads separated different sections. To his left in the far corner was a basic kitchen with several cabinets. Next to it a pantry that was filled with goods. To the far right was the bedroom which took up considerable space because there also was a separate room for the bathroom. And dead center was the living area where two couches, a bean bag, and pillows were strewn about but sitting on one of the couches, with pillows on their laps, were Fred and George. 

Their faces were tinged red while between them they held, and read, a 'letter' that was 20 pages long. A letter that Harry had wrote to him. A **private** letter that had been stashed in a **private** box that was locked. This particular letter that was meant for his eyes, and his eyes alone. If his wand wasn't somewhere, he forgot where he placed it, the twins would've been hexed to the next ice age. So he settled for yelling and boy could he yell. He **was** a Weasley after all with a Weasley temper. 

"You! What do you think you're doing!" Ron seethed. The twins merely looked up and flashed him a smile that was a mix of evil and mirth; not a very good combination when it came to those two. "Put that down! Stop reading it you perverted freckled demons!" Ron rushed towards the twins, snatching the 'letter' out of their grasps. 

As his eyes moved from both blushing twins he noticed Fred try to move a pillow over an object. 

"Dear baby brother we were just curious." Fred said with too sweet of a smile. 

Ron narrowed his eyes before they widened. What was trying to be hidden was his Private Box where more 'letters' were kept. Launching himself forward he removed the pillow and snatched up the box stuffing the one in his hand with the rest shutting it close. 

"Get out!" He pointed to the exit, body trembling with suppressed anger. So, okay, he hadn't unleashed his full Weasley temper on the two but that was because he was embarrassed. 

The twins glanced at one another before settling themselves on the couch, leaving the pillows in their laps. 

George spoke up: "Now why would we do that?" 

Followed by Fred: "When we just found out about - you and Harry's hobby." 

Ron clenched his fists controlling himself from throwing punches at his two siblings. "Shut up." 

Their eyebrows rose together, it was a weird sight even after all the years. "If we -" George moved his hand between himself and Fred he continued. "knew about Harry's talents in porn -" Ron quickly cut the rest off. 

"It's not porn!" Ron defended clutching the box to his chest. 

"Oh no?" Fred cleared his throat, straightening his back. "And I quote mind you: _The sinful mouth of my newfound lover nibbled on the underside of my erect penis. Hot breath tickled the underside forcing a groan from me. I was near the end, ready to explode but first I wanted that mouth to suck me until I cum down his throat…_ now see that's porn even if it is written down." Fred smiled up at his blushing brother while he bowed slightly when his brother applauded. 

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" George enthused hoping for more. 

"Harry will kill you if you say **one** word." Ron narrowed his eyes at them. "I mean it. This," Ron tapped the box held close to himself. "is private and no one was supposed to see it but me and he would not be happy if you two brought it up." 

Both Fred and George simply stared at one another for a prolonged moment talking silently between one another. Until finally they turned that smile onto their brother who did not like it one bit. No, he didn't like it at all.   
  


**^_^**

Harry yawned to himself as he walked away from the library where he had spent his entire morning and part of the afternoon. It was the only quiet place he could do his school work especially with the Dursley's acting the way they were acting. With a sigh he ducked into the nearest ally where he apparated into his room. 

Hours later Aurors and other department of ministry officials would search that particular spot and trace back the signature mark each and every wizard leaves behind. The fact that, that mark would lead to the ruble of Number 4 of Privet Drive along with at least a dozen homes in the same state didn't bode well with anyone.   
  
  


* * *

**A/N:** _I know i'm evil *shy's away* but i had to leave it there. Cliffy.... i hate cliffy's.... but hate the cliffy's and not me... hope the last paragraph was understandable. How about inside the tent, was it okay, bad, ick, or - i need to stop worrying. *sigh* teasers up next so.... read it. This is not a Death Fic, well ppl die, but not the main characters, my poor heart couldn't stand it._   


**Teaser:** _Jump in time, probably several or one week. Ron's state along with the rest of the Weasley's and how they cope. Others reactions and wait... whose that behind a bush?_ Next chap will be a lot longer.   
  
  
  
  



	2. How Should I Deal?

**WARNING:** This adorable fic i've written contains slash, meaning there is an adorable red head getting it on with an adorable dark haired who are happily in love with each other even though they are BOYS. Yes, there, i've said it! two males doing the monkey-monkey and loving it all the while. . 

This fic has fluff (i'm a romantic, so sue me.), but it also contains violence, abuse, foul language, & a few kinks. SO don't read if any of that gets under your skin 

**DISCLAIMER:** HP characters not mine so don't sue me for borrowing them for my own naughty reasons. Not making money off this in any way. My only payment are in the reviews and that's enough for me. . 

* * *

****

**SUMMARY:** Ron is forced to deal with his missing lover. A playful quidditch match and one hell of a cliffy. Oh and Hermione pluss that cat makes an appearance. ENJOY!!! .

**A/N:** Sorry this chap has been so long but this fic is worked on while i have a writers block on my other ones. I know i promised a longer chap but it just won't pop up. So hopefuly you enjoy this and at least smile and any thoughts or rants welcomed.   
  


**2**

**How should I deal?**

The Burrow was unnaturally quiet. Arthur and her oldest boys were with the Order searching for Harry Potter who has been missing for several weeks. The Daily Prophet had ran articles of his death, but Molly was hesitant along with the rest of the family to believe it. They all wanted to believe that their Harry, whom they taken in as a dark haired Weasley was alive and hopefully well. 

The twins were back at their store coming up with new products in the name of Harry Potter to the amusement of some because his face was on something called a whoopee cushion, stink bombs that smelled like garlic and old feet, and a variety of other gags. 

Ginny was quiet, a little too quiet for Molly's comfort but her daughter was coping. Writing in a notebook with an endless ink quill that Harry had given her a birthday ago. Ginny sat comfortably in the couch by the unlit hearth while Crookshanks dozed by her feet. 

With a sigh, Molly hoped that Hermione would bring some sense into Ron who had taken the liberty to lock himself in the tent after being told, no - forced into being left behind from the search party. 

As she poured herself a cup a tea she looked up as the front door was slammed shut. Ready to scold she held her tongue as she saw the tear stained face of Hermione. 

"Sorry. Ron is just an insufferable - git!" Hermione plopped herself down in a seat and stared down at the flower pattern of the table cloth. "I know he's hurting but he doesn't acknowledge that he isn't the only one." 

"Oh." Molly passed her cup of tea the crying teen who accepted with a watery smile. "Ron knows that dear. It's just that- he knows Harry in a more intimate way than either of us so I suppose it hurts slightly more." 

Hermione sniffed. "Just because he's buggering him doesn't make this - it's just hard you know. I see him laying in bed crying holding onto this box." swirling her finger around the edge of the cup she continued. "Harry's - Harry means a lot to me too. He's the brother I never had and I love him but it's been ages and still nothing." Molly opened her mouth to speak but Hermione rushed in. "I know we have to have hope - but what if - what if he's, he's really dead." 

Molly frowned. That thought had crossed her mind but she refused to dwindle on it. She wouldn't give up hope until there was proof that her 'son' was actually no longer living. "Don't give up hope dear, not yet at least. Of course you - you might be right but it's easier to cope with if we hope Harry's alive. That he'll come back to us were he belongs." 

"I know. I know" Hermione sipped her tea. Both lady's remained quiet, not noticing the growing red head who was listening to their every word. A tear slipped from her eye and she angrily wiped it away. She refused to cry, se refused to do such a thing until there was a rightful reason to do so. 

Slipping the quill, as a bookmark, in her notebook she strode out of her home. If Ron wanted to act like a blubbering baby then she would just have to snap him out of it. 

In all of the span of several minutes Ginny made her way across the lawn, into the tent, and straight to the corner, through the beads where she stood at the foot of the bed with Crookshanks at her heels. The cat bounced on the bed where Ron feigned sleep. 

"Do you think Harry would want you to be the way you are?" Ginny asked tapping her finger on her thigh while the other gripped her notebook. 

Ron's eyes snapped open and he was sitting up with a dark look. "Shut up Virginia!" He practically growled. 

Unscathed, Ginny continued. "Spending all your time in **this** place, which by the way who bought it for you? This is nothing like the one dad gave you." she said momentarily getting off topic as she glanced around slightly impressed. 

"Virginia…" 

"Stop calling me that!" Ginny snapped stomping her foot. "Mother and Father are the only ones who can call me that. You have no right!" 

"Get out before I throw you out." Ron threatened as he picked up the cat and set it down on the floor, just barely controlling himself from kicking it across the room. 

"No. I came here to tell you, you are acting like a complete Duchebag!" She stared defiantly at her brother, meeting him eye to eye. "Harry would not appreciate you wasting your time away inside this tent. He would want you to **enjoy** the rest of the summer and have faith in him coming back. Enjoy what little time you have left in this earth because if you think about it how long do we have, hu? How many summers do you think we are allowed before something happens and, and we aren't allowed another summer. Or winter, or spring, or fall, or whatever." Ginny was rambling, face flushing slightly, hands moving this way and that trying to prove her point. 

"What good will it do you if you're wasting away in bed clutching onto a box as if it were your entire life. Ron," her eyes were welling up with tears and they began slipping one by one. "please. I want my brother back. I need you." 

Seeing his sister in tears was an odd sight for Ron himself. "Hush Ginny." Moving atop the bed so he was kneeling on the edge he pulled his sister into an embrace. "Please don't cry, there's been enough tears these past weeks." 

Ginny sniffed. "Will you stop being a Duchebag?" Ginny asked. 

Ron shut his eyes, burying his nose in his sisters hair. He smelled the scent of apple and vanilla, completely different than that of his lover who smelled of citrus. He could never forget abut his Harry, how can he? Him and Harry were like two pea's in a pod, not only lovers or best friends, but to him the love between them ran deep enough to allow him to say Soul Mate. 

It wasn't everyday that a Wizard or Witch found that perfect person but Ron found that perfect person and knew if anything happened to his Soul Mate he wouldn't be with anyone else. So, could he have a normal life? Probably. Even with all these issues can he return to his old self? No, and that was the honest truth. 

What he could do was be the person Harry expected him to be. If Harry were here he wouldn't have accepted that he was dallying about in a tent. Actually, Harry would grab him by the ear and drag him to the kitchens and lecture him for 15 minutes, make out, and be mischievous (if they were at Hogwarts.).   
  


A week passed and gradually Ron had a pattern of life for the moment. He no longer staid in his tent for hours at a time, it was mostly at night that he read and reread the letters that he and his still missing lover wrote. 

Today was no different except his twin brothers paid a visit. For the hours of the day they showed off their recent inventions that had the Harry Logo of a red and gold lightning bolt. It was both a sad and hilarious at the same time. 

During that passed time the search parties dwindled and Ron argued but was defeated. No one would listen to him that his Harry was still alive. He knew it was wishful thinking, hope, but something inside him refused to believe that Harry was dead. He wasn't in denial, he had already been through that stage but it was just a plain old gut feeling, something telling him that his lover and mate was still out there breathing, still out there not dead. 

"Come on Ron. You be the beater." Shouted Ginny from atop her new broom. The whole Weasley clan was there: Ron, Ginny, and Percey on one team while Charlie, Fred and George on another with Bill being the ref. 

There was one Quaffle, a snitch, and one Bludger. The goal post weren't as high and the Bludgers weren't as ruthless and the snitch wasn't as quick. All in all the hour of play was fun. 

Ron, who was aggravated that his team was loosing hit the Bludger harder than he wanted forcing Charlie, who was searching for the snitch, to duck out of the way quickly. 

"Oi! Watch it! You nearly took off my head there!" Charlie shouted back clearly not happy. "Sorry." Ron shouted back with a lopsided smile. He looked out into the distance waiting for the Bludger to return but it never did. 

Fred from the opposite team stopped next to him. "How hard did you hit that bloody thing?" he asked with a frown. 

"Not that hard." mumbled Ron looking slightly embarrassed. "I'll go get it then. Might've gotten stuck again on the shields." 

"No. I'll go. I can do with testing out how fast this broom could go in a short distance." and with that Fred was out. He raced off in the direction of the Bludger. 

Turning his attention back to the game a minute passed and then the sound of a blown whistle shrieked across the yard. The Weasley's immediately still and the oldest of the players flew towards the sound. Leaving behind Ginny and Ron who rushed back home. They had forgotten to bring along their wands.   
  


The Berrow was quiet. Aurors had popped up to take guard of the home. Ginny and Ron were all alone in the living room playing their fourth game of chess as they waited. They didn't know what they were waiting for but it seemed to be big because the whole family, excluding them had left, leaving six Aurors stationed outside the home. 

The hearth erupted in green flames and Arthur Weasley managed to stumble out without falling. Ginny continued her move while Ron had to stop himself from bouncing up and down in his seat. 

"Is everything all right dad?" he asked trying to sound disinterested. After all, they were both angry that they couldn't tag along. 

Arthur sighed and wiped away some soot from his robes. "No - and yes. I need you both to listen to what I have to say." He smiled at Ginny who turned her head. "Can you sit next to your brother love?" 

"Yes dad." Ginny did as she was told. She might've been older and she might've been angry but she always would respect her father and most of his simple requests. 

Sitting himself down where his daughter had moved from, Arthur stared down at the chess pieces who were quiet and watching him, as if waiting for instructions. "Fred found a body when he went searching for that Bludger." Arthur started ignoring the intake of breath from both his children's. "He-" 

"He?" Ginny questioned. 

"Yes. He was alive although he looked more dead than anything." Arthur cleared his throat. "If Fred hadn't blown his whistle when he did and the Aurors' hadn't shown up when they had he would have definitely been dead." 

"Who is he?" Ron asked nervously plucking at the ends of his sleeves. 

"In a moment I promise. The young man obtained numerous wounds and lost a lot of blood. Broken ribs, fractured bones, broken jaw, burn and knife marks, concussion, malnutrition, underweight, and probably paralyzed and that's only if he ever wakes up; the medi-wizard and witch says there's a fifty fifty chance for both of them." 

"Who - who is it?" Ron asked again leaning forward refusing to cry. 

Arthur swallowed and exhaled trying to control himself. He looked his son in the eye. "Harry."

**

* * *

A/N:** _I know i'm evil shy's away but i had to leave it there. Cliffy.... i hate cliffy's.... but hate the cliffy's and not me... was it a good enough chapter or was it suckie - i need to stop worrying. sigh teasers up next so.... read it. This is not a Death Fic, well ppl die, but not the main characters, my poor heart couldn't stand it._

**Teaser:** _Harry pops up and Ron is a stubborn git! A flash back or two, maybe some snogging._ Next chap will be a lot longer. (hopefully)


	3. Recovery

**WARNING:** This adorable fic i've written contains slash, meaning there is an adorable red head getting it on with an adorable dark haired who are happily in love with each other even though they are BOYS. Yes, there, i've said it! two males doing the monkey-monkey and loving it all the while. .

This fic has fluff (i'm a romantic, so sue me.), but it also contains violence, abuse, foul language, & a few kinks. SO don't read if any of that gets under your skin

**DISCLAIMER:** HP characters not mine so don't sue me for borrowing them for my own naughty reasons. Not making money off this in any way. My only payment are in the reviews and that's enough for me.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Harry's awake!!!

**A/N:** Sorry about the long hiatus but my computer wouldn't agree with me so no writing for this and several other fics... sorry about the llloooonnnngggg wait! . Oh, I know I promised a longer chapter but since i've been away so long I have to regroup my thoughts and try to decipher the chicken scratch I wrote a long while ago... another apology but here's a cookie. hands over a wacky design cookie jar Enjoy. .

**3**

**Recovery**

In the private wing of Saint Mungo's, behind door Q837 was Remus, Sirius, and Ron sitting around a bed where Harry Potter hovered over. A medi-witch and medi-wizard stood at the side of the bed in-between a floating tray of bowls of muddy colored liquids and sponges.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Sirius asked to Ron who had yet to remove his eyes away from his lover.

"Yes. I'm not leaving." Ron said firmly even though his throat constricted.

It had been over eight days and Harry's condition had gotten better but not by much. His bones were healed, while some had to be grown back, blood had to be given for several days straight along with nutrients to help alleviate the malnutrition and to put some meat on the bony frame. But the most serious physical scar were just that, scars.

The cuts and some burns would never be fully healed. One of the medi-wizards had said the cuts on the face were superficial and they healed almost instantly with a simple potion along with the ones on the hands, that is, except for the cut that went along both wrists.

"Harry wouldn't hold it against you if you turn your back." Remus murmured at the last minute as the two medi's carefully turned over the hovering body and quickly stripped him of the shirt.

Ron inhaled sharply and couldn't stop himself from turning his head away. Sirius placed a hand on the trembling boys shoulder for comfort.

An array of open skin along the back and shoulder were visible; there was one in particular that was rather gruesome. Along the spine, that days earlier was still open enough to show the bone. It was there that nerves were cut and if the magical properties of the potions hadn't repaired would render him fully paralyzed or certain parts un-functional.

The medi's soaked the sponge in the muddy colored liquids, rung them out, and dabbed at the wounds. The green discolor around the cuts disappeared while the burn marks turned white. As they finished with the sponging they each began to peel at the white on the burn marks, removing the dead skin. The process took the better part of an hour to also do other parts of the body.

2 weeks later...

Hermione sat in the plush love seat she had conjured. The medical book in her lap was interesting and she was so adsorbed in it she missed the movement of Harry's hand.

The curtain around herself and the bed was opened, startling Hermione. "Ron!" She scolded.

"Sorry." Ron spoke out of breath. He immediately went to the bed, grabbed his lovers hand as he stroked the side of his face. "Hey Harry. Come on love open your eyes."

"Ron?" Hermione set aside her book.

"He moved 'Mione." said Ron with much hope.

"But-"

"I placed a spell on him. When he moves or opens his eyes I'll know." Leaning forward, Ron placed a kiss on the lightning bolt scar. When they were at school, a kiss on the scar was all it took to wake the sleeping Gryffindor. "Come on love I need you to wake up."

"I'll go get the medi-witch." Hermione spoke wanting to give the two of them a moment to themselves.

A weak squeeze on his hand had Ron laughing and placing another kiss on the scar. "Now that we know you can move please open your eyes." With a laugh he continued. "I'll make it worth your wile."

A brief moment passed before a soft groan passed through Harry's chapped lips as his eye lids scrunched up together.

"Mr. Weasley I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." A medi-witch spoke as she rushed inside followed by two medi-wizards.

Relunctantly, Ron moved aside but he was adimant at standing close enough to watch yet not too close to give them any reasons for him to be completely dismissed. Watching as they muttered spells under their breath while one stood with a clipboard in his hand Ron didn't understand one word they were saying. Even though he didn't understand their code words and such he just knew that his Harry would be alright. His Harry would be just fine, all he needed to do was stick by that and hope for the best.

Harry smiled wearily across the room at his boyfriend. Ron was reading from a crumpled piece of paper while his wand hand moved in an intricit pattern. "You're going to be in so much trouble." Harry's voice broke occasionaly.

Giving one final flick of the wrist Ron sighed and turned so he smiled slyly at the man he loved. "They're just going to have to get over it. It's been a week and I have yet to have a moment alone with you." he made his way to the bed where he climbed up, careful not to fall over and harm Harry in anyway.

"You just wanted a cuddle." Harry chuckled as he stroked Ron's long locks as the red head settled his head on Harry's healing chest that had discolored patches of skin that were a shade lighter than the normal skin tone.

"Hush." Ron sighed, content. "I missed you so much."

"Not more than I missed you." Harry let the red hair tickle at his nose. "Is it all right if we don't discuss what happened?"

"I really want to know but I understand. We are going to talk about it though." Ron closed his eyes, blissfully ignorant of the fact that visitors were reading the attached note telling them to bugger off and banging on the door, much to the amusement of the passing witches and wizards who worked at Saint Mungo.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm still undecided whether I should have Harry paralyzed... although physical therapy (an extreme kind) can fix whatever's wrong in a short while. R&R if I should do this or not .... OR ..... any suggestions for future chapters are always welcomed._

**Teaser:** _I'm thinking about some angst... I'm still undecided, but I think some angst and a flashback is needed ... how about some talk about what happened... _next chapter should be a bit longer if i decide to go along this road. Wish me luck!


	4. Lost in Memories

**SUMMARY:** Whoever said Love was sweets and roses? Not me. Here's the sequal to Etacol Ron where the love between two best friends is put to the test. Will they pass it or will they flunk? HarryRon SLASH! R&R please. I beg of you!

**Chapter 4**

_Lost in Memories_

It was quiet.

A little too quiet.

**snore**

That was much better.

Harry smiled into his lovers flaming red hair. Closing his eyes he tried to will himself to sleep but nothing. He couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried. His mind was whizzing with thoughts and he understood why. Tomorrow would be the day he would start the new treatment that left everyone else loudly and physically disagreeing with. Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his lovers head Harry couldn't help but remember his godfather's attempt on snatching him from the hospital so Tomorrow wouldn't happen. Remus was in on it as well along with McGonagall who turned a blind eye to Harry being carried away and Ron being slipped a fast acting sleeping tonic.

It was quite amusing how both Sirius and Remus never made it to the elevator several doors down when a bunch of interns cornered the three. He could remember Sirius trying to bribe his way though raised wands with Remus muttering under his breath a spell that had the sloes of the shoes sticking to the ground so they could all make a break for it. The Great Escape could have worked if it weren't for Dumbledore and Molly rounding the corner and Molly's scolding which was now infamous among the staff who were in a three mile radius.

_"There has to be another way!" Ron shouted from where he rested on the bed alongside a very pale Harry who was looking from the broken chair that had been flung at the wall to Sirius who was being calmed by Remus. _

_"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley," The medi-witch spoke in deep sincerity. "Mr. Potter's nerves along the spine have been too severely damaged for regular treatment. There might be a very slim chance for him to regain full use of his legs with extensive physical therapy and elixirs but that would mostly take years." _

_"Can you please explain what the Crucius Therapy entails. I want to better prepare myself before I agree." Harry spoke calmly, he gripped Ron's hand as if it was the only thing keeping him from drowning in depression. _

_The silence in the room was thick and the medi-witch was a bit afraid of THE Sirius Black who was glaring at the floor as tears tracked down, she remember clearly how easily it was for the man to snap at the mere mention of the Crucius Therapy imagine when she explained it! She prayed she didn't become the chair. "To start, medi-wizard Johnson will be performing the procedure. He's the top of his field and specializes in extreme cases as yourself with the use of the Unforgivable. I have it on good authority that Mr. Snape will brew the necessary elixirs and you will consume several minutes before hand. medi-wizard Johnson will put a numbing charm on you so the pain will be bearable so you wont bite off your tongue." Remus growled. The medi-witch licked her lips and continued, staring into green eyes that had yet to waver. "For thirty seconds medi-wizard Johnson will place the curse onto your legs, concentrating to where the most damage would be. There would be a two minute rest period between each curse ary eleven hours for two weeks. The Cruciatus Curse will hopefully shock your system into jumpstarting and your nerves along with whatever is dead to begin to heal with the help of the elixir Mr. Snape will produce." _

_"Bloody Hell." Ron closed his eyes and allowed his head to hit the headboard with a thump. _

_"What are the side effects?" Harry asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat he knew was bile. _

_"There is a 20 percent chance you would, if you slip into a coma, will not wake up. 5 percent chance for irreparable brain damage even if it does or does not work. 12 percent chance for the Crutius Therapy to not work." _

"Mr. Potter, stop your dawdling and drink the elixir!" Snape snapped ignoring the paleness of the thorn on his side and the labor breathing, it was clear that the young man laying on the white sheets was petrified.

"Sorry Professor." Harry gave a shaky breath and propped himself up with an elbow as his other arm reached out for the glass that had swirls of dark pink moving around.

A black man wearing royal blue mediware attire entered the room followed by several medi-witches and medi-wizard. "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm medi-wizard Johnson and this is my staff who will assist me."

"Hello." Harry rested back on the bed, he could feel the potion coursing through him as if ice water was running through his veins, occasionally a small jolt would go through him when the potion hit a block.

"I'll give you another minute for the elixir to take full effect. You'll feel jolts of cold as the elixir stops at a dead nerve, it'll pool around the dead nerve and muscle so when I cast the Cruciatus curse the curse will concentrate on those parts. Do you understand?"

"Excruciating pain, got it." Harry summarized as he tried not to flinch as hands grabbed at his ankles and wrists to tie down with charmed leather straps to keep him from flaying about - what a comforting thought.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone here along side you?" medi-wizard Johnson asked once again.

Harry remembered the fit his boyfriend threw when Harry ordered him to leave along with everyone who wanted to be supportive; Sirius had to be given a tranquilizer slipped in a drink while Remus bound and gagged by Dumbledore. "Yes."

"Fine. We'll start with a quick numbing charm and we'll begin treatment." medi-wizard Johnson pulled out his wand.

"Severus?" Harry licked his lips.

"Yes, Harry." Snape sat in a seat by the bed with a tray next to him with small bottles filled with the elixir needed to be given.

"The Pensive, promise me if I don't make it out of this in one piece." Harry couldn't wipe away at the tear that fell but he felt slightly warm fingers reach forward and wipe them away. "Promise me."

"I promise."

_The stone floor was like ice. The smell of salt water wafted from the single barred window and the sounds of the waves hitting against the rocks below soothed him in a way nothing else would. The sun was barely creeping up from the horizon but he didn't acknowledge the pinkness in the sky. Dead eyes hiding hours of pain and torture stared unseeingly up at the stone ceiling. _

_**x**_

_"Say thank you." _

_"I kept them from fucking you and all you can do is ignore me?" _

_"Answer me!" _

_"... let me go." _

_"Let me go!" _

_"Your tears taste sweet - mmm - I'm a kid in a candy shop." _

_"What the fuck do you want?" _

_"You, but I already have you don't I. I'll make a deal with you my sweet Sweet. I had planned on getting rid of the Weasel that took you away from me but he'll live if you agree to my task." _

_"Anything." _

_"Four lives for the price of one." _

_"... what?" _

_"Your four relatives for the Weasel... but you have to murder them by your own hand, is it a deal?" _

_**x**_

_"Please don't." _

_"Shh my Sweet. Lay down, that's it, I promised I wouldn't force myself on you and I wont. I just want to hold you close to my heart." _

_**x**_

_Blood, so much blood. _

Soft taps smacked his cheeks, Harry's eyes fluttered open then closed again. It felt like cotton was stuffed in his mouth and ears, muffling the shouts around him and the keeping him from the sweet darkness. Couldn't they leave him alone?

"Harry?"

There was a white light, pretty light, so pretty.

"Come to me Harry."

"Mom? Dad?" the brightness receded and a beautiful garden took its place.

"Yes, it's us. My baby, you've grown so much my darling Harry."

"Knew you'd make the team. Didn't I tell you Lily, a fine Seeker you are Little Prongs.

"We're so proud of you Harry. Come, we have a few people for you to meet then we'll sit down and have a nice long discussion. Merlin knows you aren't keeping those piercings' young man. Molly had the right idea of...."**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N:**_Truth be told I was tempted to end the fic here but It would be heartless for me to do such a thing so yes, Harry will live. The ending was a bit of a shock to myself, I never intended to write Lilly and James in but my fingers decided other wise - I blame it on the music that had my attention elsewhere oh well._

**Teaser:**_ Once again I'm unsure how to go along with the next chapter... but don't be surprised if there is a frantic Ron, crying Molly, consoling Snape and probably another time leep. There should be a few chapter left, maybe three more but I'm still uncertain about that._


End file.
